1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus formed by bonding semiconductor thin film element on a plastic substrate.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, display apparatuses are unceasingly making progress on development for lightening and thinning, and the demand for flexible display apparatuses represented by electronic paper is increasing continuously. In the past, a thin type display apparatus mainly adopted a rigid glass substrate, however, the glass substrate is weak with respect to impact, so that it easily incurs damage such as a break, crack, slit or the like. Further, because the glass substrate has a bigger specific gravity, a disadvantage is produced that the whole apparatus becomes heavy. Therefore, instead of the glass substrate, a plastic substrate is used so as to improve impact ability and to lighten the whole apparatus.
However, in the display apparatus using the plastic substrate instead of the glass substrate, because the heat conductivity of the plastic substrate is low so that the heat release performance of the plastic substrate is weak, it is difficult to obtain stable performance and reliability.    [Patent Document 1] Japan patent publication 2006-269716